camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gotex and Poppy Six
The Gotex In , two cameras descriptions may correspond to the Gotex: one is called "Kiko 6" and listed under its own entry with no maker indicated, and the other is called "Tsubasa 6×6" listed under the Kigawa entry. These two names are probably erroneous. (ゴーテックス) is a Japanese 6×6 folder made by the company Kigawa Seimitsu from 1941 to 1944 mentions advertisements dated from 1941 to 1944. and distributed by Kikō Shōji. It has a horizontal folding body, with struts similar to the Ikonta B. There is a top housing containing both an eye-level finder in the center and a brilliant finder offset to the right. There is a body release on the right of the viewfinders and an accessory shoe on the left. There are strap lugs at both extremities of the top plate, and an advance key at the left end. Film advance is controlled via a red window in the center of the back, protected by a horizontally sliding cover. The Gotex is advertised in 1942 — for ¥187, with the lens and shutter assembly mounted on a helical (unit focusing). The lens is an Erinar Anastigmat 75/3.5 and the shutter is a Kiko Compur Inferred from the katakana キコー・コンパー. with T, B, 1–300 speeds. At some point during the year, a square plate was mounted behind the shutter housing; this is not present on the early advertisement. The distributor also changed from Nichi-ei Shōkai (日英商會 in ) to Kikō Shōji. An example of the Gotex has been observed in an eBay auction, corresponding to the variant described with a square plate behind the shutter. The full lens marking is Kikō Anastigmat Erinar 1:3.5 f=7.5cm No62XXX. The front leather is embossed GOTEX (or GÔTEX or GŌTEX). The top housing has a big NSK or KSK marking and other illegible markings in smaller letters. The signification is unknown but a similar marking has been observed on examples of the Semi Kulax, Kiko Semi and Tsubasa Kiko III. A variant of the Gotex has been observed in an eBay auction with front-cell focusing. The lens marking is Erinar Anastigmat 1:3.5 f=75mm N°101995. The shutter speeds are not fully legible but the range is probably T, B, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100 and 200 or 300. The front leather has no marking, and the top housing has a big SNK marking (looking very similar to the NSK marking mentioned above), with TOKYO JAPAN and SHIN NIPPON written underneath. The auction's description says that the folding struts and the back are marked KIKO TSUBASA. The Gotex was probably succeeded by the similar looking Poppy Six made by the Shin Nippon company. A 6×6 folder called Grace Six is mentioned in and corresponds to the description of the Gotex, with an helical focusing Erinar Anastigmat 75/3.5 lens and both eye level and waist level finders in a chrome top plate. It is attributed to the Daitoh company, probably by mistake. Notes Printed bibliography * Items 75 and 101. * Page 464. Links * Category: Japanese 6x6 viewfinder folding Category: Kigawa Category: G